17 Listopada 2000
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.30 Telezakupy 7.45 Przygody Sindbada (33) - serial przygod. 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program public. 8.25 Giełda 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Rycerz Piotruś herbu Trzy Jabłka - serial anim. 9.10 Jedyneczka- program dla dzieci 9.45 Bajeczki Jedyneczki - program dla dzieci 10.00 Tajemnicza kobieta - telenowela 10.50 Lecznica pod św. Franciszkiem - telenowela dok. 11.10 Taki jest świat - magazyn 11.25 Stacja PRL (16) - serial 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informac. 12.25 Wielkie sprzątanie - magazyn 12.45 Plebania (13) - serial obycz. 13.15 Osterwa - program public. 13.40 Mam sprawę - prog. z telefonicznym udziałem widzów 13.50 Ogień. Na żywioł (2) - program edukac. 14.10 ABC Reformy Edukacji 14.15 Mam sprawę - prog. z telefonicznym udziałem widzów 14.25 Zagrożenia. Normalnie jak w domu (6) - program edukac. 14.45 Windy-lifts (11) - kurs języka angielskiego 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Europa regionów. Rozwoj Kresów - magazyn public. 15.25 Bieszczadzka opowieść 15.50 300 stopni dookoła ciała - mag. medyczny 16.15 Auto-mix - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16.30 Moda na sukces - telenowela 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Gość Jedynki 17.35 Plebania (14) - serial obycz. 18.05 Dwadzieścia jeden - teleturniej 18.40 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 19.00 Wieczorynka. Fraglesy - serial anim. 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Dynastia - pojednanie (34)- serial obycz. 21.00 Taksówka Jedynki -prog. rozrywkowy 21.15 Jose Cura w Jedynce 21.50 XXI Biesiady Humoru i Satyry w Lidzbarku Warmińskim 22.10 Bardzo ostry dyżur - program rozryw. 22.25 Monitor Wiadomości 22.50 Sportowy flesz 23.00 Kosiarz umysłów - film SF, USA 0.50 Kosiarz umysłów 2 - film SF, USA 2.20 Embrion. -film SF, USA 4.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Telezakupy 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody - magazyn 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Święta wojna (11) - serial komed. 9.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu 15.00 Badziewiakowie - serial komed. 15.30 Na maksa - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Marzenia Marcina Dańca (4) 17.00 Zdążyć przed powodzią 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Dwójkomania 18.55 Sukces (19) - serial obycz. 19.25 Bazar - Magazyn Konsumentów Kultury 19.55 Tadeusza nikt nie rusza, czyli 30 lat w służbie telewizji (1) - program rozryw. 20.50 Dwójkomania 21.00 Panorama 21.35 Wyspa szczęścia - komedia, Australia 23.10 Polska bez fikcji - film dok. 23.40 Oko w oko z żywiołem - serial dok. 0.15 Klincz - film obycz., USA 1.40 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Kraków 07.00 (WP) Grupa specjalna Eko - serial animowany, Australia 1997 (23 min) (dubbing) 07.25 (WP) Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (5 min) (dubbing) 07.35 (WP) Opowieści różnej treści - program dla dzieci 08.00 Kronika 08.10 Impreza na 5+ - program dla dzieci 08.35 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 09.30 (WP) Lubię dom i ogród - program poradnikowy 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Ogrody zoologiczne Europy - serial dokumentalny 10.30 Telezakupy 10.45 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn 11.15 (WP) Kino w południe: Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (12) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, wyk. Pamela Anderson, David Hasselhoff, Jeremy Jackson, Billy Warlock (43 min) 12.00 (WP) Reportaż 12.15 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 12.45 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 13.00 (WP) Sekrety instrumentów muzycznych - serial dokumentalny 13.30 (WP) Magazyn sportów zimowych 14.00 (WP) Kalejdoskop regionalny: Bałtyk 14.10 (WP) Projektantki (Designing Women) (40) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Barnet Kelman, wyk. Dixie Carter, Annie Potts, Delta Burke, Jean Smart (23 min) 14.35 (WP) Sanktuaria przyrody - serial dokumentalny 15.00 (WP) Eneduerabe - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Klub Filipa - program dla dzieci 15.30 Antologia literatury emigracyjnej 15.45 Magazyn polonijny 16.15 Mój Kraków - magazyn kulturalny 16.30 Msza święta dla chorych 17.30 Kronika - wydanie regionalne 17.35 Pogoda za oknem 17.40 Rekomendacje kulturalne - magazyn kulturalny 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Na rynku pracy 18.35 Piękno ocalone 18.55 Warto wiedzieć - program informacyjny 19.00 (WP) I liga siatkówki mężczyzn - mecz Kazimierz Płomień Sosnowiec - Jastrzębie Borynia 21.05 (WP) Miłość i namiętność (Mirada de mujer) (34) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1997, reż. Antonio Serrano, wyk. Angelica Aragon, Ari Telch, Fernando Lujan, Margarita Gralia (24 min) 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Program sportowy 21.50 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.15 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 22.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.50 (WP) Od pucybuta do... - program edukacyjny 23.20 (WP) Jazz nocą 00.10 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie. 7.00 Świat według Bundych (7) - serial komed. 7.25 Batman (17) - serial anim. 7.50 Polityczne graffiti - program public. 8.00 Skrzydła (52) - serial komed. 8.30 Herkules (102) - serial fantasto 9.30 Zbuntowany Anioł (124) - telenowela 10.30 Fiorella (73) - serial obycz. 11.30 Łowca przygód - serial sensac. 12.30 Disco Polo Live 13.25 Świat według Kiepskich (59) - serial komed. 14.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program 14.30 Macie co chcecie - program rozryw. 15.00 Pokemon (33) - serial anim. 15.30 Informacje 15.50 Fundacja Polsat 15.55 Adam i Ewa (14) - serial obycz. 16.45 Wysoka fala (47) - serial sensac. 17.45 Fiorella (74) - serial obycz. 18.35 Kurier TV 18.55 Informacje 19.05 Zbuntowany Anioł (125) - telenowela 20.00 Miodowe lata (64) - serial komed. 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 20.55 Graczykowie (38) - serial komed. 21.25 Strzelec wyborowy - film sensac., USA 23.20 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.45 Polityczne graffiti 0.00 Różowa landrynka - magazyn erot. 0.30 Kurier TV 0.50 Czarna róża z Harlemu - dramat sensac., USA 2.15 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 6.05 Porywy serca - serial 6.45 Telesklep 7.00 Malusińscy - serial anim. 7.25 Alf (58) - serial 7.50 Kapitan Planeta - serial anim. 8.15 Zorro - serial anim. 8.35 Pinokio - serial anim. 9.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 9.50 Daniela i przyjaciele - telenowela 10.35 Telesklep 11.30 Esmeralda (116) - serial 12.20 Centrum nadziei - telenowela dok. 12.50 Kuroń raz! - magazyn kulinarny 13.20 Pepsi chart - prog. muzyczny 13.50 Malusińscy - serial anim. 14.15 Kapitan Planeta - serial anim 14.40 Zorro - serial anim. 15.05 Pinokio (29) - serial anim. 15.30 Belfer z klasą - serial 16.00 Alf (59) - serial 16.30 TVN Fakty 16.50 Valeria - serial 17.45 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji 18.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.35 Porywy serca - serial 20.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 21.20 Zabójcza broń 3 - film sensac., USA 23.35 Noktowizjer - magazyn 0.25 Dzika namiętność - film sensac., USA 2.40 Erotyczne Wyznania 4 - film erot. 4.10 Granie na zawołanie Polsat 2 Info 08.00 Wyprawy (16) - serial dokumentalny 08.55 Biznes TV 09.00 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 09.10 Kuchnia smakosza - program kulinarny 09.40 Kurier TV 09.55 Biznes TV 10.00 INFORmator finansowy 10.25 Kurier sensacji 10.55 Biznes TV 11.00 Wehikuł - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11.30 Ludzie się liczą (2) - serial dokumentalny 12.00 Focus - poznaj świat (14) - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Świat odkryć (6) - serial dokumentalny 12.55 Biznes TV 13.00 60 minut - magazyn reportażu CBS 13.55 Biznes TV 14.00 Kontakt - magazyn Unii Europejskiej (14) - serial dokumentalny 14.30 Świat dalekich podróży (32) - serial dokumentalny 14.55 Biznes TV 15.00 INFORmator finansowy 15.30 Informacje 15.50 Biznes TV 16.00 Caizel - film dokumentalny 16.25 Szczuny i Pyry - reportaż 16.55 Biznes TV 17.00 Real TV (10) - serial dokumentalny 17.30 Informacje 17.40 Prognoza pogody 17.45 60 minut - magazyn reportażu CBS 18.40 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 18.55 Real TV (11) - serial dokumentalny 19.20 Prognoza pogody 19.25 Informacje krajowe 19.35 Program sportowy 19.40 Kurier TV 19.55 Kontakt - magazyn Unii Europejskiej (15) - serial dokumentalny 20.25 Świat dalekich podróży (33) - serial dokumentalny 20.50 Informacje 20.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 21.00 Biznes TV 21.10 Świat dzikich zwierząt (42) - serial przyrodniczy 21.40 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 21.50 Informacje 21.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 22.00 Biznes TV 22.10 INFORmator giełdowy 22.35 Kurier TV 22.50 INFORmator finansowy 23.20 Biznes TV 23.30 Wieczorny blok informacyjno-publicystyczny 00.00 Biznes TV 00.10 Pożegnanie HBO 07.05 Cinema, Cinema - magazyn filmowy 07.30 Lisa i Simon (Two First-Rate Cops) - film kryminalny, Francja 1998, reż. Alain Tasma, wyk. Bernard Yerles, Zabou, Julien Courbey, Eric Desmaretz (100 min) 09.15 Sport przyszłości (Futuresport) - film SF, USA 1998, reż. Ernest R. Dickerson, wyk. Vanessa L. Williams, Wesley Snipes, Dean Cain, Valerie Chow (85 min) 10.50 Zbuntowana (Whatever) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Susan Skoog, wyk. Liza Weil, Chad Morgan, Marc Riffon, Dan Montano (108 min) 12.45 Ostatnia czarownica - film dokumentalny, W. Brytania (45 min) 13.40 Uwodzicielki Hollywood: Whoopi Goldberg - magazyn filmowy 14.10 Szczęściarze (You Lucky Dog) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Paul Schneider, wyk. Kirk Cameron, James Avery, James de Lancie, Chelsea Noble (120 min) 16.15 Cinema, Cinema - magazyn filmowy 16.40 Miasteczko Dancer (Dancer Texas Pop) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Tim McCanlies, wyk. Breckin Meyer, Peter Facinelli, Eddie Mills, Ethan Embry (97 min) 18.20 Shergar - film przygodowy, W. Brytania 1999, reż. Dennis C. Lewiston, wyk. Jan Holm, Laura Murphy, Mickey Rourke, Tom Walsh (90 min) 20.00 Oblężenie (Standoff) - thriller, USA 1997, reż. Andrew Chapman, wyk. Robert Sean Leonard, Natasha Henstridge, Keith Carradine, Dennis Haysbert (85 min) 21.30 Rodzina Soprano - serial kryminalny, USA 1998, wyk. James Gandolfini, Lorraine Bracco, Edie Falco, Jamie-Lynn Stigle (50 min) 22.30 Bohaterowie kina akcji: Steven Seagal - magazyn filmowy 23.00 Prawdziwy seks - magazyn erotyczny, USA (45 min) 23.45 Zazdrość i żądza (Indecent Behaviour II) - film erotyczny, USA 1997, reż. Ellen Earnshaw, wyk. Shannon Tweed, Christian Noble (90 min) 01.20 Łowca androidów (Blade Runner) - film SF, USA 1982, reż. Ridley Scott, wyk. Harrison Ford, Rutger Hauer, Sean Young, Edward James Olmos (117 min) 03.15 Mutant (Mimic) - horror, USA 1997, reż. Guillermo Del Toro, wyk. Mira Sorvino, Jeremy Northam, Alexander Goodwin, Josh Brolin (102 min) 05.00 Szczęściarze (You Lucky Dog) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Paul Schneider, wyk. Kirk Cameron, James Avery, James de Lancie, Chelsea Noble (120 min) TV Polonia 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.45 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Giełda 8.45 Wieści polonijne 9.00 Do góry nogami 9.30 Tropiciele gwiazd - serial 10.00 Ekstradycja 3 - serial 10.55 Dekada - od kartek na żywność do pełnych półek 11.30 Credo 2000 - mag. 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Biografie 12.50 Teledyski na życzenie 13.00 Złotopolscy - serial 13.25 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 14.10 Hulaj dusza 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Anima 15.35 Rozmowa dnia 16.00 Credo 2000 - mag. 16.25 Krzyżówka szczęścia 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Cyberszkoła - magazyn 18.00 Hity satelity 18.15 Ludzie listy piszą 18.35 Złotopolscy - serial 19.00 Przegląd prasy polonijnej 19.15 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Pogoda 19.58 Sport 20.00 Teraz Polonia 21.00 Ekstradycja 3 (ost) - serial 22.00 MdM 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport-telegram 23.00 Porozmawiajmy 24.00 Szpital Dzieciątka Jezus - telenowela dok. 0.30 Monitor Wiadomości 1.00-6.00 Powtórki TV 4 6.00 Magazyn muzyczny 7.00 Kinomaniak - odjazdowy magazyn filmowy 7.30 Muzyczne listy 8.30 Piłka w grze 52 - serial 9.00 Ulysses 14 - serial dla dzieci 9.30 Kosmiczne wojny 3 4 - serial 10.00 Viper 2 9 - serial 11.00 Allo, Allo 7 - serial 11.30 Jak dwie krople czekolady 13 - serial 12.00 Czułość i kłamstwa 108 12.30 Star Trek: Voyager 13 - serial 13.25 Magazyn muzyczny 14.15 Kinomaniak - odlotowy magazyn filmowy 14.45 Muzyczne listy 15.45 Garfield 35 - serial 16.15 Ulysses 15 - serial dla dzieci 16.45 Kosmiczne wojny 3 5 - serial 17.15 Allo, Allo 8 - serial 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Baza Pensacola 5 - serial 19.00 Żar tropików 54 - serial 20.00 Posterunek Brooklyn 16 20.50 Dziennik 21.05 Z archiwum X 42,43 - serial 23.05 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 23.35 Dziewięć żywotów kota Fritza - animowany 1.05 Spotkajmy się - program 1.35 VIP - magazyn ciekawostek i sensacji 1.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 2.45 Magazyn muzyczny 3.45 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 6.00 Teledyski 6.15 Maria Emilia - telenowela 7.00 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela 7.45 Odjazdowe kreskówki 8.50 Czy boisz się ciemności? - serial 9.15 Zagubiony w czasie - serial 10.05 Nieśmiertelna - serial 10.55 Podaj dalej 11.25 Medicopter 117 III - serial 12.10 Teleshopping 13.10 Gra w przeboje 13.40 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela 14.25 Maria Emilia - telenowela 15.10 Odjazdowe kreskówki 16.20 Czy boisz się ciemności? - serial 16.50 Zagubiony w czasie - serial 17.40 Nieśmiertelna - serial 18.30 Gra w przeboje 19.00 Zoom 19.30 Podaj dalej 20.05 Pracujące chłopaki - komedia sens. USA (1990), wyk. Emilio Estevez, Charlie Sheen, Leslie Hope 21.50 Murder Call - serial 22.45 Koniec z tobą - film obycz. niem. (1996), wyk. Julia Nitsch, Jochen Schroeder 0.25 Sexplozja - magazyn 0.45 Zoom - magazyn sensacji, 1.10 Tragiczne psoty - horror niem. (1999) 2.45 Koniec z tobą - film obycz. niem. (1996) 4.15 Teleshopping Discovery Channel 09.00 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 09.25 Czerwone rozdziały: Polowanie na prawdziwy październik 09.55 Wyprawy w czasie: Majorka 10.50 Odkrywanie historii: Stulecie odkryć: Tajemnice wszechświata 11.45 Nosorożec i spółka: Harpy Eagle 12.40 Wojna i cywilizacja: Machiny wojenne 13.30 Samotna planeta: Jedzenie w Wietnamie 14.25 Nowi odkrywcy: Podróż przez Kalahari 15.15 Narzędzia wojny: Leibstandarte - osobista gwardia Hitlera 16.10 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 16.35 Jak to zbudowano?: Łuki 17.05 Odkrywanie historii: Poszukiwacze przygód: August Piccard i Jacques Piccard 18.00 Nosorożec i spółka: Gorąco i zimno 19.00 Fenomeny pogody: Mordercza pogoda 19.30 Jak to zbudowano?: Łuki 20.00 Kraina krokodyli 21.00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Rekiny 21.30 Przygody Marka O'Shea: Bagienny dinozaur 22.00 Godzina z przypływem adrenaliny: Katastrofy kolejowe 23.00 Strefa mocy: Skrzydła: Harrier 00.00 Wyprawy w czasie: Aston Eyre 01.00 Czerwone rozdziały: Polowanie na prawdziwy październik 01.30 Jak to zbudowano?: Łuki 02.00 Narzędzia wojny: Leibstandarte - osobista gwardia Hitlera 03.00 Zakończenie programu TV Norge 11.55 Family Ties - serial komediowy, USA 12.25 El Super - serial obyczajowy, Hiszpania 12.55 Matlock - serial kryminalny, USA 13.45 Moda na sukces - serial obyczajowy, USA 14.40 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial obyczajowy, USA 15.30 War & Piste - serial dokumentalny, W. Brytania 16.00 Sister, Sister - serial komediowy, USA 16.30 Bajer w Bel Air - serial komediowy, USA 17.00 Martin - serial komediowy, USA 17.30 Pełna chata - serial komediowy, USA 18.00 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 18.15 Norge pa kryss og tvers - reportaż 18.30 Airpot - serial dokumentalny, W. Brytania 19.00 Spin City - serial komediowy, USA 19.30 The Parent 'Hood - serial komediowy, USA 20.00 Relic Hunter - serial przygodowy, USA 20.50 Det spoker 21.20 Twierdza (The Rock) (1/2) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Michael Bay, wyk. Sean Connery, Nicolas Cage, Ed Harris, Michael Biehn (140 min) 22.30 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 22.45 Twierdza (The Rock) (2/2) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Michael Bay, wyk. Sean Connery, Nicolas Cage, Ed Harris, Michael Biehn (140 min) 00.00 Spin City - serial komediowy, USA 00.30 Czarna żmija - serial komediowy, W. Brytania 01.05 Dziecię światła, dziecię ciemności (Child of Darkness, Child of Light) (1/2) - horror, USA 1991, reż. Marina Sargenti, wyk. Brad Davis, Anthony John Denison, Sela Ward, Paxton Whitehead (82 min) 02.00 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 02.15 Dziecię światła, dziecię ciemności (Child of Darkness, Child of Light) (2/2) - horror, USA 1991, reż. Marina Sargenti, wyk. Brad Davis, Anthony John Denison, Sela Ward, Paxton Whitehead (82 min) 02.55 The World's Wildest Police Videos - serial dokumentalny, USA 03.45 Zakończenie programu MCM 06.00 MCM Tubes - teledyski 09.30 Netflash - wiadomości internetowe 10.00 MCM Tubes - teledyski 12.00 Le 13' Music: K'S Choice - magazyn muzyczny 12.15 MCM Tubes - teledyski 12.45 Le Journal de la Musique - muzyczny magazyn informacyjny 13.15 MCM Tubes - teledyski 17.00 Clipline 17.30 MCM Tubes - teledyski 18.30 Le 13' Music: K'S Choice - magazyn muzyczny 18.45 MCM and Co. - program rozrywkowy 19.00 World Access 19.30 Le Journal de la Musique - muzyczny magazyn informacyjny 19.55 Netflash - wiadomości internetowe 20.00 MCM Tubes - teledyski 20.30 Le Hit: Raphael Mezrahi 22.00 Fuzja - magazyn belgijski 22.30 Le Journal de la Musique - muzyczny magazyn informacyjny 23.00 Total Groove 00.30 Total Electro 02.00 MCM Tubes - teledyski Pro 7 05.10 Galileo (powt.) 05.30 s.a.m. (powt.) 06.20 taff (powt.) 06.45 Majorka - serial obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1999 07.10 Simpsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1995 07.35 Kto tu rządzi? - serial komediowy, USA 1991 08.05 Roseanne - serial komediowy, USA 1988 08.35 Cybill - serial komediowy, USA 1994 (powt.) 09.10 Journey of Honor - film przygodowy, USA/Japonia 1990, reż. Gordon Hessler, wyk. Sho Kosugi, David Essex, Kane Kosugi, Christopher Lee (92 min) 11.00 Matlock - serial kryminalny, USA 1994 12.00 Roseanne - serial komediowy, USA 1992 12.30 Mamuśki - serial komediowy, USA 1993 13.00 s.a.m. - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 Arabella Kiesbauer - talk show 15.00 Andreas Türck - talk show 16.00 Nicole - talk show 17.00 taff - magazyn aktualności 17.30 Cybill - serial komediowy, USA 1994 18.00 Simpsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1994 19.00 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy, USA 1987 19.30 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 19.55 Wiadomości 20.15 Dinozaury - w krainie gigantów - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1999, reż. Tim Haines 22.20 Retroactive - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Louis Morneau, wyk. James Belushi, Kylie Travis, Shannon Whirry, Frank Whaley (88 min) 00.00 Poziom zero (Bloodfist 6 - Ground Zero) - film sensacyjny, USA 1994, reż. Rick Jacobson, wyk. Don 'The Dragon' Wilson, Cat Sassoon, Robin Curtis, Jonathan Fuller (83 min) 01.30 Nigdy nie mów śmierć (Never Say Die) - film sensacyjny, USA 1994 (powt.) 03.05 Poziom zero (Bloodfist 6 - Ground Zero) - film sensacyjny, USA 1994 (powt.) 04.25 Journey of Honor - film przygodowy, USA/Japonia 1990 (powt.) France 2 05.40 La chance aux chansons - program rozrywkowy 06.30 Telematin - magazyn poranny 08.35 Amoureusement votre - serial, USA 09.05 Moda na sukces - serial obyczajowy, USA 09.30 C'est au programme - magazyn poranny 10.50 Flash info - magazyn informacyjny 11.00 Motus - teleturniej 11.40 Les Z'amours - teleturniej 12.10 Un livre, des livres - magazyn literacki 12.20 Piramida - teleturniej 12.55 Prognoza pogody 13.00 Journal - wiadomości 13.50 Derrick - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 15.00 Der Alte - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 16.05 La chance aux chansons - program rozrywkowy 17.10 Des chiffres et des lettres 17.40 Un livre, des livres - magazyn literacki 17.45 Cap des pins - serial fabularny 18.20 Szkoła złamanych serc - serial obyczajowy, Australia 19.15 Qui est qui? - teleturniej 19.50 Chłopak, dziewczyna - serial fabularny 20.00 Journal - wiadomości 20.55 Quai nr 1 - serial fabularny, Francja 22.25 Un livre, des livres - magazyn literacki 22.30 Bouche a l'oreille - magazyn aktualności filmowych 22.35 Bulion kulturalny - magazyn kulturalny 23.55 Journal de la nuit - wiadomości 00.15 Prognoza pogody 00.30 Krótkie historie - serial dokumentalny 00.50 Millenium - serial SF, USA 01.35 Tatort - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 03.00 Mezzo l'info 03.15 Le troisieme pole - film dokumentalny 03.40 Urti: Zwierzęta i ich ludzie - serial dokumentalny 04.30 Les Z'amours - teleturniej 05.00 Nuit blanche ou l'enfer du decor - film dokumentalny 05.10 Ballons glaces - film dokumentalny National Geographic Channel 08.00 Odkrywcy dzikiej przyrody (7) 08.30 Galago karłowaty 09.00 Nieuleczalna gruźlica 10.00 Świat nauki: Podwójna osobowość 11.00 Z dreszczem (7): Temperatury i kosmos 11.30 Rafy koralowe Florydy 12.00 Internetowi biznesmeni 13.00 Nurkowanie z Rosjanami 14.00 Odkrywcy dzikiej przyrody 14.30 Galago karłowaty 15.00 Nieuleczalna gruźlica 16.00 Świat nauki: Podwójna osobowość 17.00 Z dreszczem (7): Temperatury i kosmos 17.30 Rafy koralowe Florydy 18.00 Internetowi biznesmeni 19.00 Dzikie dynastie: Rzadkie zwierzęta Chin 20.00 Planeta przygód: Górski plac zabaw 20.30 Indie - z kartek pamiętnika (3): Ostatni taniec 21.00 Piątkowe archiwum: Tajemnicza jaskinia 22.00 Piątkowe archiwum: Plemię zapomniane przez czas 23.00 Szok kulturowy: Reinkarnacja 00.00 Zgubione, znalezione 01.00 Planeta przygód: Górski plac zabaw 01.30 Indie - z kartek pamiętnika (3): Ostatni taniec 02.00 Zakończenie programu SuperRTL 05.55 Skippy - serial animowany 06.20 The Raccoons - serial animowany 06.45 Krasnal David - serial animowany 07.15 Bumpety Boo - serial animowany 07.30 Trzy małe duszki - serial animowany 07.55 Thomas mała lokomotywa - serial animowany 08.00 Przygody Mumfiego - serial animowany 08.10 Thomas mała lokomotywa - serial animowany 08.20 Jellabies - serial animowany 08.25 Budowniczy Bob - serial animowany 08.35 Jellabies - serial animowany 08.45 Bumpety Boo - serial animowany 09.00 Infomercials - magazyn reklamowy 10.00 Bartonowie - serial familijny, Australia 1988 10.30 Blossom - serial komediowy, USA 1991/94 10.55 Clarissa - serial komediowy, USA 1992/93 11.30 Hej, Arnold! - serial animowany 12.00 Doug - serial animowany 12.20 101 dalmatyńczyków - serial animowany 12.50 Goofy i Max - serial animowany 13.20 Trzy małe duszki - serial animowany 13.40 The Raccoons - serial animowany 14.10 Aladyn - serial animowany 14.35 Prudence Petitpas - serial animowany 15.00 Papyrus - serial animowany 15.30 Blossom - serial animowany 16.00 Clarissa - serial komediowy, USA 1992/93 16.35 Extreme Dinosaurus - serial animowany 17.00 Roswell Conspiracies - serial animowany 17.25 Max Steel - serial animowany 17.55 Hej, Arnold! - serial animowany 18.20 101 dalmatyńczyków - serial animowany 18.50 Goofy i Max - serial animowany 19.19 Teraz mówicie wy! - program dla dzieci 19.20 Doug - serial animowany 19.50 Aladyn - serial animowany 20.15 Bajkowe przygody Micky'ego - filmy animowane 21.10 Dzika przyroda: Balam, mały jaguar - film dokumentalny 22.10 Opowieści Mórz Południowych - serial przygodowy, Australia/Francja/Luksemburg 1998 00.10 Best of Popcorn live (2) - koncert 01.05 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 03.05 Program nocny Discovery Travel & Adventure 09.00 Podróże na chybił trafił: USA 09.30 Szalone podróże Phile'a Keoghana: Adventure Capital of the World 10.00 Nowi odkrywcy: Wyspy Winward 11.00 Świat według Anny Walker: Egipt 11.30 Afryka nieznana: Mahale 12.00 Everest - góra marzeń 13.00 Samotna planeta 6: Irlandia 14.00 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 14.30 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 15.00 Podróże na chybił trafił: USA 15.30 Szalone podróże Phile'a Keoghana: Adventure Capital of the World 16.00 Nowi odkrywcy: Wyspy Winward 17.00 Świat według Anny Walker: Egipt 17.30 Afryka nieznana: Mahale 18.00 Everest - góra marzeń 19.00 Samotna planeta 6: Irlandia 20.00 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 20.30 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 21.00 Podróże na chybił trafił: USA 21.30 Szalone podróże Phile'a Keoghana: Adventure Capital of the World 22.00 Nowi odkrywcy: Wyspy Winward 23.00 Świat według Anny Walker: Egipt 23.30 Afryka nieznana: Mahale 00.00 Everest - góra marzeń 01.00 Samotna planeta 6: Irlandia 02.00 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 02.30 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 03.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Rzeszów 07.00 (WP) Grupa specjalna Eko - serial animowany, Australia 1997 (23 min) (dubbing) 07.25 (WP) Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (5 min) (dubbing) 07.35 (WP) Opowieści różnej treści - program dla dzieci 08.00 Aktualności 08.10 Bariery - magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 08.35 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 09.30 (WP) Lubię dom i ogród - program poradnikowy 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Ogrody zoologiczne Europy - serial dokumentalny 10.30 Kalejdoskop TV Rzeszów 10.45 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn 11.15 (WP) Kino w południe: Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (12) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, wyk. Pamela Anderson, David Hasselhoff, Jeremy Jackson, Billy Warlock (43 min) 12.00 (WP) Reportaż 12.15 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 12.45 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 13.00 (WP) Sekrety instrumentów muzycznych - serial dokumentalny 13.30 (WP) Magazyn sportów zimowych 14.00 (WP) Kalejdoskop regionalny: Bałtyk 14.10 (WP) Projektantki (Designing Women) (40) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Barnet Kelman, wyk. Dixie Carter, Annie Potts, Delta Burke, Jean Smart (23 min) 14.35 (WP) Sanktuaria przyrody - serial dokumentalny 15.00 (WP) Eneduerabe - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Klub Filipa - program dla dzieci 15.30 ART - magazyn kulturalny 15.45 Pytania do... - program publicystyczny 16.15 Program dnia i kalendarium regionalne 16.25 Muzyczna skrzynka 16.30 Msza święta dla chorych 17.30 Aktualności - Flesz 17.35 Panorama powiatów: Przemyśl 17.45 Reportaż 18.00 Aktualności 18.20 Przerwa - program dla młodzieży 18.40 Rzeszowska scena rockowa 18.50 Scena - program muzyczny 19.00 (WP) I liga siatkówki mężczyzn - mecz Kazimierz Płomień Sosnowiec - Jastrzębie Borynia 21.05 (WP) Miłość i namiętność (Mirada de mujer) (34) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1997, reż. Antonio Serrano, wyk. Angelica Aragon, Ari Telch, Fernando Lujan, Margarita Gralia (24 min) 21.30 Aktualności 21.45 Program krajoznawczy 22.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.15 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 22.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.50 (WP) Od pucybuta do... - program edukacyjny 23.20 (WP) Jazz nocą 00.10 Zakończenie programu BBC Prime 04.00 Produkcja na wielką skalę - program edukacyjny 04.30 Chemia życia i śmierci - program edukacyjny 05.00 Ucząc się języków - język francuski 05.30 Zig Zag: Życie Tudorów - program edukacyjny 05.50 Krew na dywanie - serial dokumentalny 06.30 English Zone - język angielski 07.00 Noddy - program dla dzieci 07.30 Baw się razem z nami - program dla dzieci 07.50 Spryciarz na drodze - program dla dzieci 08.05 Niebieski Piotruś - program dla dzieci 08.30 Do gotowania... start - program kulinarny 09.00 Wyzwania mody - magazyn stylistyczny 09.25 Zmień to - magazyn stylistyczny 09.55 Zgadnij, co to jest - program rozrywkowy 10.30 Klasyczne hity muzyki pop - program muzyczny 11.00 Szpital zwierzęcy - serial dokumentalny 11.30 Łamiąc kod - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Przód domu - program stylistyczny 13.00 Do gotowania... start - magazyn kulinarny 13.30 Wyzwania mody - magazyn stylistyczny 14.00 Lekarze - serial obyczajowy 14.30 East End - serial fabularny 15.00 Zmień to - magazyn stylistyczny 15.25 Zgadnij, co to jest - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Noddy - program dla dzieci 16.30 Baw się razem z nami - program dla dzieci 16.50 Spryciarz na drodze - program dla dzieci 17.05 Niebieski Piotruś - program dla dzieci 17.30 Hity muzyki pop 2 - program muzyczny 18.00 Przód domu w ogrodzie - magazyn poradnikowy 18.30 Lekarze - serial obyczajowy 19.00 East End - serial fabularny 19.30 Wielka podróż - serial przygodowy 20.00 Dzieci w potrzebie - blok publicystyczny 02.00 Komputery w rozmowie - program edukacyjny 02.30 Forteca Europa - program edukacyjny 03.00 Z innej strony - amerykańska tożsamość - program edukacyjny Marco Polo 04.30 Zwiedzamy świat razem z wami - amatorskie filmy z wakacji widzów 05.00 Wielka Brytania z lotu ptaka: Wybrzeże Wielkiej Brytanii 06.00 Europolis - Berlin (2) 06.30 Odkrywamy Amerykę - Appalachy 07.30 Klub Marcopolo - Tygodnik Informacji Turystycznej 08.00 Za morzem: Urugwaj 08.30 Włoskie pejzaże: Toskania - rudawy 09.00 Sail Away: Tahiti 09.30 Atlas - Peru 10.30 Adventures - Wakacje w Otsherland 11.00 Afryka - Kenia 11.30 Sycylia (1) - reportaż 12.00 Pielgrzymki - Via Francigena (2) 12.30 Ludzie i miejsca: Kopenhaga (2) 13.00 Zwiedzamy świat razem z wami - amatorskie filmy z wakacji widzów 13.30 Rzeki: Irlandia: Shannon 14.00 Wędrówki: Asturia 14.30 Explorer: Projekt Trans-Azja etap 34 15.00 Wędrówki: Francja: Vienne, Annecy, Grenoble 15.30 Odkrywamy Amerykę - Virginia Great Plantations 16.30 Adventure - Na narty do Alberg 17.00 Za morzem: Brazylia (7) 17.30 Na szlaku - Etna 18.00 Pielgrzymki - Via Francigena (3) 18.30 Północny - Zachód USA (2) - reportaż 19.00 Przewodnik Marcopolo: Aosta 19.30 Dalekie podróże: Rumunia 20.00 Pejzaże: Zatoka Kalifornijska 20.30 Explorer: Projekt Trans-Azja etap 35 21.00 Wędrówki: Cazorla, Majorka, Vigo 21.30 Atlas - Andaluzja 22.30 Mistral: Pakistan 23.00 Pejzaże: Cywilizacje Meksyku 23.30 Na szlaku - Cadaques (Dali) 00.00 Landscape - Cypr (2) 00.30 Ludzie i miejsca: Barbados (2) 01.00 Jubileusz 2000 - Padwa 01.30 Zwiedzamy świat razem z wami - amatorskie filmy z wakacji widzów 02.00 Wielka Brytania z lotu ptaka: Wybrzeże Wielkiej Brytanii 03.00 Europolis - Berlin (2) 03.30 Odkrywamy Amerykę - Appalachy DSF 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.15 Lumberjack (39) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 06.45 Speed Zone (22) - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 07.00 Fun Zone (29) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 07.15 Monster Trucks (10) (powt.) 08.15 Magazyn reklamowy 08.45 Piłka nożna: Eliminacje ME drużyn młodzieżowych U-18 - mecz Niemcy - Francja (powt.) 10.45 Motobike - magazyn sportów motocyklowych (powt.) 11.45 Magazyn reklamowy 12.00 Loża ekspertów - talk show (powt.) 13.00 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy (3) (powt.) 14.00 (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Paryżu 16.00 Stoke - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 16.30 Powerhausen TV - magazyn snowboardowy 17.00 Fun Zone (31) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 17.15 Takeshi's Castle (29) (powt.) 18.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 18.30 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski 19.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 19.30 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski 20.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 20.15 UEFA Champions League Magazin 21.15 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 21.30 Piłka nożna: 2 liga niemiecka - 13 kolejka 22.15 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 22.30 Knockout Fightnight: walka Władimir Kliczko - Chris Byrd - magazyn 23.30 Newscenter Journal 00.00 Wrestling: WCW Thunder 01.00 Speed Zone (24) - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 01.15 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 01.45 Nightshow - magazyn reklamowy 02.15 Fun Zone (37) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 02.30 Lumberjack (46) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 03.00 Nightshow - magazyn reklamowy 03.30 Monster Trucks (55) (powt.) 04.00 Wrestling: WCW Thunder (powt.) 05.00 Roller Jam (20) (powt.)